Blast From The Past
by fashion forward
Summary: Kim And Jack Both Have Feelings For Each Other. But Some People From Jack's Past Appear. Will This Tear Kim And Jack Apart, Or Will This Bring Them Closer Together. Find Out In Blast From The Past.


**Jack's POV**

Inside Jack's Dream:

It all seemed so strange. I was walking down a hallway that seemed oddly familiar. Looking down the hall I saw a girl, she was just standing there. I yelled down to see if she was okay, but she didn't answer. I ran down the hall, which seemed to never end. When I finally reached her I realized that she wasn't alone. She stood there with two other boys and a girl. One stood in front of her, it was a boy with brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. That's when I realized that the boy was me. The other kids turned around, and I instantly recognized them all.

Jack Wakes Up:

I woke up to a loud beeping sound, I hit my alarm clock and slowly opening my eyes. "Jack, get up. It's time to get up." I looked to see my mom walking out of my room. I got up and got dressed. After eating breakfast, I left for school.

**Nobody's POV**

"Hey Jack. Hey Jack. Did you hear about the new kids. There are four of them, and I heard that they all know each other." Screamed Jerry as he ran down the hall towards Jack.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Added Kim.

" Really. When did this happen. I've never heard about this." Said Jack.

"Last week," Replied Milton. "Oh, look there's one of them now."

_It's her. _Thought Jack, _But how is that possible, she should be back in Chicago with the others. Wait the others, are they here too._

Jack had been so lost in his thought that he had missed his chance to see if he had really seen the girl from his dream.

**Kim's POV**

Jack had been acting strange ever since he saw that girl this morning. I need to know what's wrong with him, I don't know why but I just need to know if he's okay. It just pain's me that he won't tell me, I mean we're best friends. We tell each other everything.

At The Dojo:

We were all practicing and sparing with each other when four kids walked into the mall. Jack suddenly stopped and ran outside. All of the kids seemed instantly recognize Jack and Jack instantly seemed to recognize them. But what really bothered me was when Jack hugged the girl from this morning. He looked really happy and the first thing that popped into my mind was, _That's his girlfriend isn't it. That's the only reasonable explanation, I mean they look so happy together._ This thought really hurt me. Okay I admit it, I have some feelings for Jack, and it hurts to think that there is someone in Jack's life that is more important than me. I had hoped that no one would enter Jack's life and I'd be the one he'd fall for. But now I can see that may take longer than I thought.

**Jack's POV**

The Next Day:

Kim is acting strange. Ever since yesterday, when I had a little reunion. It seems like she's avoiding me, but I don't know why. It's sort of hurts to think she to me, her best friend. Well now that I think about it maybe what she's going through is something she would rather tell a boyfriend. But Kim doesn't have a boyfriend, does she. I mean it's not like I would be jealous or anything. I mean like yeah like, what are you talking about. Anyway I'm just worried, she seems really hurt and I just want to know if she's okay.

At School:

(Jack sees Kim in the hallway and rushes over to her before she can see)

"Hey Kim, are you okay. It feels like you've been avoiding me"

"Oh, hey Jack. Yeah I'm fine, I've just had a lot of stuff going on. Hey um Jack, I was just wondering who was that girl that you were hugging yesterday?" Said Kim.

"That was Lily, we were really close before I moved."

"Oh." Replied Kim sadly

"It's not what you think, me and Lily were best friends that's all."

"Oh!" Kim said a little happier

"Is that why you were avoiding me?'

"Sort of."

"Oh, well you could have just said so. I would have told you everything. But why were you acting so strange, was it because you were jealous."

"What. No. What are you talking about. What."

With that Kim quickly hurried off to her class, I could see a faint smile on her face. Maybe she does like me like I like her. Okay so it's true, I like Kim as more than just a friend. And I hope she thinks the same about me.

**Kim's POV**

My heart was beating out of my chest. Had he seen me, does he know how I feel about him? Does he feel the same way? All these thoughts beat around my head. So many questions so many answers. But for now I was happy and that's all that mattered. I could still have a chance with Jack. That last thought kept a smile on my face for the rest of the day.


End file.
